Flower Crowns
by CamilleheartTheMouse
Summary: It's Night 3, and Mike Schmidt has a lot to worry about. The animatronics are getting more aggressive and active, and he has to watch out for all of them to make sure they do not kill him, but one animatronic, surprisingly, gets into his office and does not kill him, but does do a little something else with him.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE FANFICTION! FNaF BELOGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, AND ALL CREDIT IS GIVEN TO HIM.**

The rating of this fanfiction would most likely be T because of one cuss word and the heavily implied romance, and I will upload this to when I get a new password for my account.

And one more thing, many many thanks goes to seashellshell, my friend on deviantArt for editing this so it won't be a big blob of text! You helped me so much because of this, and saved lots of time for me, and I'm am so grateful for that. Thank you very much, seashellshell! She does not have a account, but she does have a deviantART! Go check her out!

Now we begin!

Mike sighed as he walked into The Office and clocked in to do his night shift, which was 12 AM to 6 AM.

It was Night 3, which meant that the animatronics, including Foxy, were getting more aggressive, and Mike had to be extremely careful.  
He had to watch those animatronics that wanted to kill him, and stuff him into a Freddy Fazbear suit for 6 hours straight, and he only had a limited supply of power. Lovely.

Now, being stuffed inside a suit doesn't sound so bad, right? Wrong. There are crossbeams, electrical wires, an endoskeleteon, and other things that would not be comfortable, so no doubt it would kill someone.

Mike sat down in the spinny chair, and picked up the tablet from it's secure place. He switched to CAM1A, which was the Show Stage.  
Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all in their proper place.  
"Good, now if only they would stay there,"  
Mike groaned to himself as he switched to Pirate's Cove's camera.  
Surely enough, the curtains were closed. It was only 12 AM for pete's sake!  
Suddenly, the screen turned to static, and the screen said: "Signal Interrupted" in white bold font.  
This meant somebody was moving, but who?  
Mike switched to the Show Stage, and Bonnie and Chica were gone already. He then panicked and switched to the Dining Area, and Chica was there, but where was Bonnie?

Mike frantically flipped through the cameras, and saw the little guy in the Supply Closet.  
"Oh no, this is bad, it's only 12 AM!" He said to himself.

Not long after Bonnie will be occupying the left door, just sitting there, eating a chili dog or something.  
"Pirate Cove! Shit!" Mike cursed.  
Mike just remembered, he was supposed to check on Foxy from time to time! He switched to Pirate Cove's camera, and Foxy was getting ready to go, as he was already crawling out of the curtains. but there was something... unusual about him.  
He was wearing a pink flower crown.  
Mike tilted his head in confusion and lifted one eyebrow as he glared at the fox. Where the hell did he get the flower crown, and why would a pizzaria have flower crowns? Nobody knows.  
"Great, now I have to worry about Bonnie, Chica, and a Foxy with a flower crown!"

He glanced at the clock, and surprisingly, it was already 2 AM!  
"Gee, 4 more hours to go, yay," He said to himself.  
Mike then checked the Dining Area, and Chica was still in there.  
Bonnie was now in the West Hall, and Foxy was... Oh no.  
Mike checked the Pirate Cove camera, and the curtains were wide open, the "Out of Order!" sign changed, and it said, "IT'S ME."  
Oh no, oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no!

Foxy was running down the hallway, still wearing the pink flower crown, but he noticed something in his paw, he was holding another pink flower crown.  
What was that for? Was it for one of the animatronics? Or was it (most unlikely), for him? Mike put down the tablet camera, and Foxy bursted in,  
"HEYAH, MIKEY!" Foxy yelped.

"AAAHHH!" Mike screamed as loud as he could in panic.  
Foxy quickly pressed the two door buttons, shutting them.

Mike slumped down in the spinny chair, and closed his eyes tightly and covered his face with his arms and hands, and said in a shaky, trembling voice,  
"Please.. d-don't.. kill me!"  
Mike felt like he was about to cry, when Foxy slowly approached his paw to Mike's arms, and gently pushed them down, and said,  
"Matey, matey... calm down, I'm not going to kill you."  
His voice sounded calm and soothing, and Mike sat up and took a few deep breaths.  
"Come here," Foxy said, He got Mike up from his chair and hugged him, patting him on the back slowly. His red fur felt unbelievably real, and it was so soft.

Mike then wrapped his arms around him, and buried his face into his chest, and the fur felt warm and smooth.  
"I'm sorry I scared you earlier, Mikey," Foxy said, "and now, I feel guilty for it."

Mike looked up at Foxy, and said,  
"It's ok, Foxy, all is forgiven." Mike's face then turned red because he was so flustered, and looked around nervously and bit his lip.

Foxy tilted his head, but then suddenly, Mike leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Foxy went wide-eyed, but then pulled him closer and closed his eyes as Mike went on his tiptoes because Foxy was tall. The kiss lasted for the longest of time, when they finally stopped, they were panting for air and leaned in together, both breathing in perfect sync with each other.

Mike looked up at Foxy, and Foxy said,  
"It's almost 6 AM..." Mike went wide-eyed and looked at the clock, and it read, "5:50 AM."

"Oh, um... I also wanted to give you... this," Foxy said as he pulled out a pink flower crown from his back.  
Floxy took off Mike's hat that was monogrammed with the word "Security" on it in white thread and revealed his dark, dark brunette hair.  
Foxy then put on the pink flower crown on Mike's head, he blushed and lightly smiled at him.  
Mike was doing the same.

They both leaned into each other once again, and Foxy said,  
"Let's spend the last 10 minutes in here, and make it last, shall we?"  
Mike then replied,  
"Great idea, Foxy," as he kissed him on the lips once again.

The clock soon struck 6:00 with a ding dong.. ding dong.. ding dong.. ding dong..  
They both hugged for a while, and walked together back to Pirate Cove.

When they got there, Foxy gave Mike a kiss on the forehead, and said,  
"I love you, Mikey," and Mike replied,  
"I love you too, Foxy."

The End.


End file.
